


Be mine

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom blue, Ecto pussy, Fingering, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Practice Kissing, Practice dating, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, cuddlng, ecto penis, first heat, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Stretch had always had strong feelings for his brother. He did very well keeping it hidden until one day, his crush suggested they 'Practice date' so that blue can gain more experience. How will Stretch get himself out of this one and keep his feelings hid?A/N; Been working on this side project whenever I have writers block. i wasn't going to post it at first but I thought "What the hell, why not?" lol.





	1. Practice dating? ; Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little piece I've been working on. Don't worry I wont forget about my other works just because I posted I new one. I always thought this couple was adorable anyways. tell me what you guys think? If you guys really enjoy this chapter let me know and I can get to work on the next chapter. 
> 
> without further ado please enjoy :3 Mew

_ ‘Wait! you don't understand!’ Stretch yelled trying to reason with his brother. ‘WHAT'S THERE TO UNDERSTAND! YOU WERE TOUCH YOURSELF TO ME… I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU’RE STUPID FACE AGAIN!’ Blue yelled then took off running. _

 

_ “Blue! No!” Stretch yelled. His hand outstretched trying to catch his brother. But his feet wouldn't move. “Blue! Sans!  _ **_SANS_ ** _!!!!” _ Stretch shouted as he shot up out of bed. He was drenched in sweat, panting and trying to catch his breath. 

 

The door was suddenly broken off its hinges. Stretch looked over to see his brother in the doorway. “PAPY! ARE YOU OK?” Blue shouted with concern, running towards his brother. “Blue? Blue!” Stretch shouted hugging his brother instantly. 

 

“PAPY?” Blue question. Stretch said nothing. Blue felt him trembling in his arms. “Bad dream?” Blue asked softly. Stretch only nodded and held Blue closer. His scent filled Stretch’s nostrils. Torial, he loved that smell. and his cute smile, the way he called him ‘Papy’. Stretch loved everything about his brother. Perhaps too much...

 

Stretch quickly realized what he was doing and let go of his brother. He backed away and went for a smoke. He knew his brother hated his habit but he won't ask questions when he needs a smoke. 

 

Blue sighed, looking annoyed. “JUST HURRY UP!” Blue shouted in annoyance and stormed out of his room. 

 

‘Somethings different today.’ Stretch thought to himself. Stretch always tried not to cling to Blue. But his body reacted on its own. “Fuck its hot.” Stretch mumbled to himself as he put out his cigarette. He took off the damp hoodie and tossed it across the room. His room was always a mess. He then proceeded to head downstairs for breakfast. 

 

Blue had already set the table but instead of breakfast tacos, like stretch expected, it was pancakes. “What's the occasion?” Stretch asked as he sat down. 

 

“W-Well No Reason…” Blue stuttered, looking embarrassed. Blue handed his brother the honey before sitting down to eat. 

 

Stretch watched his brother cautiously before shrugging it off. Why was his brother acting so weird. Something felt off. Stretch poured honey on his food before taking a bite. 

 

Stretch felt surprised. It wasn't burnt, there was no egg shells, and it wasn't even raw in the middle. It was perfect. 

 

“Wow bro! You really out did yourself. You must’ve worked really hard on it.” Stretch exclaimed, while taking another bite. Blue smile brightly than quickly composed himself.

 

“W-WELL WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL.” Blue said trying to look cool. Stretch chuckled at his brothers adorableness. 

 

“WHAT SO FUNNY.” Blue stated looking alone.

 

“Oh nothing your just being cute again.” Stretch said. He realized he accidentally called his brother  _ ‘Cute’ _ . Blue blushed brightly and darted out of the room.

 

‘Shit! I got to be more careful.’ Stretch thought to himself as he stood up to go find his brother. He went upstairs to outside Blues room. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

 

“Sans? You ok?” Stretch called out. Stretch only used his brothers real name on serious occasions. The door opened up and Stretch walked in. Blue was blushing and couldn't look him in the eyes. In fact, he was staring at the ground. 

 

“Sans I’m sor-”

 

“P-PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!” Blue suddenly spit out. Stretch was taken back. Did his little brother just ask him out? No, couldn't be. Stretch must've heard him wrong.

 

“Uhh… Sorry bro could you repeat that?” Stretch asked looking at his brother. Blue began to fidget with his fingers.

 

“W-WELL ALPHYS SAYS TO UNDERSTAND D-DATING MORE… I NEED TO DATE AND WELL I WAS HOPING YOU COULD… DATE ME?” Blue tried to explained. His face a blushing blue mess.

 

Stretch nodded understanding. Like practice dating? I guess I could do that. Though my feelings may become an issue. What if I do something he doesn't like. But when will I get another chance like this? I might even get to kiss him. No I can't take his first kiss. That suppose to be special. He could see Blue waiting for him to answer, he was giving him the puppy eyes. Oh torial… He always gave in to that look.

 

“Alright.” Stretch said with a warm smile. Blue started jumping up and down for joy. He crash hugged his brother, snuggling into his chest. Stretch tensed up and relaxed again. His soul pounded in his chest. It's ok to act loving towards loving towards him remember. Stretch hugged Blue back.

 

“I'M SO HAPPY PAPY! I WAS SO AFRAID YOU'D SAY NO!” Blues shouted with joy.

 

“Eh, how can I say no to my adorable little bro. Just one thing, we can't tell anyone about this. Got it?” He said holding his finger up to his teeth. 

 

“I UNDERSTAND PAPY. IT'LL BE OUR LITTLE SECRET!” Blue shouted, than tensed up realizing he was yelling. “EHH! I MEan… it'll be our little secret.” He said more quietly than giggled. Suddenly his watch went off.

 

“OH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!” Blue shouted in worry. He grabbed Stretch's hoodie and pulled him down. Before Stretch could even react he felt Blue kiss his cheek bone. His face lit up orange as Blue rushed out the bedroom door. 

 

Stretch stayed there in shock. Did Blue just kiss me? He placed his hand on his cheek where Blue had kissed. To make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

“BYE PAPY! I LOVE YOU!” Blue called up from downstairs before running out the front door. Stretch clenched his chest. It's all in your head. He's excited and got a little carried away. Or he's just practicing for goodbye kisses… That means he'll want a ‘hello’ kiss to. What if he wants the real thing? 

 

“God damn it! What have I gotten myself into?...” Stretch said out loud, knowing he was alone. “What am I going to do?” He said to himself. Blushing like crazy. He felt his magic form by itself, into a hard on in his pants. He looked down at the ever growing tent. I'm such a pervert… At least it didn't form like this right in front of his brother. 

 

“I’m gonna need a cold shower…” He sighed in defeat, heading towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds up as things get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you for the wait. Here's a brand new chapter I hope you'll all love and enjoy.
> 
> Let me know who I did! Love you guys!
> 
> Mew :3

Stretch sighed in relief coming out of the bathroom. That cold shower was just what he needed to calm himself down. Though he still felt hot for some reason but shrugged it off. 

 

After he ate the rest of his food he decided to do the dishes. Blue does a lot around here he deserved a break. Stretch hummed happily doing up the dishes. The dishes turned into the entire kitchen, then most of the house. Even his own room. All that was left was his brother's room. 

 

He uses to go in there to read Blue a bedtime story and he normally kept it well cleaned. He hasn't been in there since Blue asked him to stop the bedtime stories. He never really asked him why. Still, stretch was determined to have every inch of the house  _ spotless _ for Blue. He opens the door.

 

To his surprise, it was a mess. There were clothes all over the floor, his bed was messy, and stacks of water glasses.

 

“What the fuck happened in here?” He asked himself, walking into the room. He set down the broom and got to work. 

 

Soon the whole room was back to normal. Stretch nodded to himself with a smirk. I am on fire today! He even washed the extra dishes. All that's left was the laundry. 

 

He picked up the basket and made his way to the laundry room. He even separated the bright from the darks like Blue likes. He felt happy knowing his brother would appreciate his actions. As he was pouring the dirty laundry in the washing machine he noticed one of Blue's handkerchiefs fall out, and onto the floor. He quickly put the rest in then bent down to pick it up. 

 

Suddenly he could smell something. He grasped the handkerchief, smelling the air, searching for the scent. It smells kind of sweet yet alluring. He felt desire for that smell. 

 

He stood up and the smell seemed to follow him. What was that smell? Why did he want it so much? He felt annoyed before glancing down at the handkerchief.

 

“It can't be.” he smelled the handkerchief. There it was! He smelled it again. What was that? Suddenly, Stretch herd the front door burst open. 

 

“PAPY! I'M HOME!” Blue called out. Stretch panic and shoved the handkerchief in his sweater pocket. He quickly pours soap in the washing machine, closing it and starting it up. Blue appeared in the doorway. 

 

“YOU ACTUALLY CLEANED?! AND SEPARATED THE LAUNDRY?! ARE YOU FEELING OKAY BROTHER?” Blue asked. Stretch blushed.

 

“H-hey, give me some credit at least... I spent all day cleaning for you..” He huffed crossing his arms, pretending to be hurt.

 

“FOR ME? WOW PAPY! IF ASKING YOU OUT ALL IT TOOK FOR YOU TO CLEAN UP AROUND HERE, I SHOULD'VE DONE IT YEARS AGO!” Blue joked. Stretch tensed up, that's right he was so busy trying to make Blue happy, he forgot he was supposed to be his ‘practice boyfriend’. He blushed scratching the back of his skull. 

 

“That reminds me… want to go on a date with me... tonight?” He asked. He figured even though it was all fake, this was his only chance to act romantically towards Blue. Blue blushed. The biggest grin appeared on his face.

 

“A DATE?! TONIGHT?!” Blue shouted excitedly. Stretch was surprised Blue suddenly tackled him. “YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! I GOTTA FIGURE OUT SOMETHING TO WEAR!PAPY, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!” Blue shouted, hugging him tightly. Stretch felt like he was on fire. Blue was so close to him. His mind was racing. How badly he wanted to kiss him. Blue, who was now on top of Stretch, looked down at him with the happiest grin. Stretch’s soul leaped, seeing that smile. 

 

Suddenly the smell of Blue’s scent got to him. Blue finally got off him and ran to his own room, giving Stretch some privacy. However, he stopped when he opened the door. "Y-You Cleaned My Room…" He gasped. Stretch heard before teleporting outside the house. 

 

He pulled out his phone, dialing a number off by heart. Waiting as the phone rang for her to pick up. " _ H-hello _ ?!" He herd Doctor Undyne say in a huff, panting as if she ran a marathon to get to the phone. "Jus' me Doc… I got something to run by you." Stretch said, pitting a smoke in his teeth, lighting it as he waited for her response. " _ O-okay i-i-is everything o-okay? _ " She asked, now sounding a bit worried. Stretch chuckled slightly. "You can say that…." He mumbled. "Been feeling weird today. I'm all hot, my bones are ache, and I can  _ smell ... _ " He paused, not wanting to admit to truth. "... The scent of someone…" he said, which was true, he didn't actually  _ have _ to say who. 

 

" _ O-one moment! _ " She said as Stretch heard her shuffling papers around. " _ H-Here it i-is! _ " She started. "...well?" He said after a pause to let her read, whatever she found. " _ Papyrus… I-I kn-know it's n-n-not my place t-to ask… b-b-but do you like a-anyone? _ " Stretch blushed at the question. "What kinda question is that?!" He shouted in embarrassment. " _ I'm s-s-s-sorry!!!! _ " She apologized, sounding frightened. " _ It-It's j-j-just… you're in-in-in heat i-if I'm not m-mistaken… y-you need a m-m-mate to subdue the e-e-effects or it'll only get worse… _ " She explained. Stretch froze on the spot.  _ 'A mate? But I don't want anyone else then Blue… There's no way he would help…' _ He thought to himself, feeling sad at the thought. "Can't I just masturbate, or use toys or somethin'?" He asked. Not wanting to get anyone else involved, this was his problem. No one else's. " _ W-Well… I g-g-guess, but it c-c-could t-take days… p-p-possibly even weeks… _ " She explained. Weeks! Stretch didn't have that type of time. One day of faking sick, sure, two, okay but Blue'll be more worried a week, he'd break down the damn door! 

 

"I don't have that type of time… isn't there's  _ something  _ else, ANYTHING…" He said taking another puff. " _ I-I don't kn-know! Hon-Honest! It j-j-just says to g-g-get a m-m-mate! _ " She explained, scared about him raising his voice again. He sighed, silently cursing himself. " _ Look, I-I'll look into it… Try to find a mate i-if you can! _ " She said before hanging up. Stretch glared at his phone screen as he tossed his smoke aside.  _ 'Find a mate… yeah right… though I'm not sure I can do this 'training' thing tonight… I just don't know how I'm going to cancel when I literally just asked him….' _ He sighed as he went back inside. Blue came running down the stairs, tackle hugging him.

 

"Woah!" He yelled, Stretch held on to Blue, to prevent him from getting hurt, as they both hit the floor. Stretch groaned in pain, his aches were getting worse already… he looked down at Blue, who currently hand his face buried in his chest, he looked up at him, blushing slightly. He looked so damn cute! 'I can't cancel on him….' He decided. "Are you okay?" He asked. Blue's face, who currently resembles a blueberry, was stunned for a moment as if he were lost in thought. "Blue?" Stretch said again, getting his attention. 

 

Blue tensed up before answering. "I-I'M OKAY! I'M SO SORRY PAPY! I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU!" Blue said quickly, looking embarrassed as he did so. Suddenly Stretch felt his magic, forming in his pants.  _ 'Shit! Not now!'  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, what's going to happen I wonder....
> 
> Next chapter will be posted in two weeks! Hopefully i can do it on a Thursday. Thank you everyone so much for joining me on this adventure and of you loved it click that kudos and show my ur love and support for this work. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr, twitter Instagram and YouTube! Which i am live streaming part 2 of Outlast the horror game! Today Lol see you guys next time!
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLBrTCNDKjiqhrE-vSZvYeA)
> 
> ( https://www.instagram.com/blackcatt4211/ )
> 
> ( https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com )
> 
> ( https://twitter.com/blackcatt4211 )
> 
> Mew :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Blue gets ready for their 'Practice' date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Its a another beautful day for another purrrfect chapter. How are you all 'feline' today!
> 
> I was crunched for time with a family reunion i had to go to and dealing wih personal life, but i got this done, just in time for you guys! hope you guys enjoy! tell me what you think

"B-Bro, co-could you get off me, please? I gotta pee…" He lied, avoiding Blue's big blue eye lights.  _ 'Stars they are so cute… focus!' _ Stretch mentally argued with himself, as Blue got off of him. "SORRY PAPY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING IN TO USE THE RESTROOM. I'll BE IN MY ROOM, GETTING READY FOR OUR DATE!... " Blue blushed with a giggle before running off to his room. "Well, that was close…" Stretch mumbled, looking down at the tent, now in his pants. He felt curious about Blues actions. But shrugged it off as he headed to the bathroom, ignoring the throbbing pain in his groin. His bones felt hot and sore as he entered the bathroom. Closing the door and leaning against it, panting like a wild dog. 

 

He walked over to the sink to wash his face. "Okay… Calm down… just breath... in…" He mumbled, taking a deep breath in through in nostril bone. "...and out…" He mumbled breathing out through his teeth. He splashed cold water on his face before drying it with a towel with a fluffy towel.  _ 'It's just a practice date. You can do this… for Blue… I just hope he doesn't find out…. He'll hate me if he knew my actual feelings…Or this...' _ Stretch sighed, lost in thought. He shifted his hoodie, so his boner wasn't so noticeable, as left the bathroom. He pulled out his phone dialling a number. "Yea it's me… listen I need a favor.." He said into the phone as the other monster picked up on the other end. 

  
  


Within an hour of planning and making arrangements, Blue came bursting out the door, looking very happy and overfilled with joy. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, black dress pants, dress shoes and his blue handkerchief, Stretch gave him for Giftmas, was still tied around his neck. Stretch himself had already changed his clothes, wearing a black button-up t-shirt with dress pants and fancy shoes he was saving for a special occasion. 

 

They both froze when they saw each other. Stretch blushed, looking over Blue's outfit. "Blue…. You look…" He started off, completely amazed he cleaned up so nicely. "... _ Amazing… _ ." Blue whispered aloud, before blushing his cute blue cyan blush and avoiding Stretch's eye lights. "... I MEAN… YOU CLEAN UP REALLY NICE BROTHER!" He smiled. Stretch felt his soul stop at that smile. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, do anything to keep that smile there forever. 

 

He realized he was staring now and cleared his throat. "... Ya thanks bro, should we get going?" He asked him. Holding out a hand to Blue. Blue stared at his hand, pausing before taking it, hesitating slightly. Stretch closed is long boney fingers around his smaller ones, pulling Blue close to him before teleporting them to the outside of Muffet's cafe. Blue looked around with a confused look. "Just a quick stop…" Stretch said before running inside to Muffet's. Seeing the two bags of food he had ordered an hour ago. 

 

"Thanks, Muff'..." He said, pulling out his wallet. Muffet started at him with a shocked expression. "You… don't want me to put it on your tab?" She asked as Stretch handed her gold for the food. "Naw, I can afford it this time." He said with a smile before taking the food and running back out to Blue. Who was currently talking with another monster. He was laughing with them and slightly blushing. Stretch's soul sank. He didn't like seeing Blue smile for someone else. He wanted that smile to himself but he reminded himself again, this was all practice. If Blue wanted to talk or flirt with another monster, he can. Still Stretch felt slight jealousy towards the other monster. 

 

He now approached with caution yet a fake smirk, as to not alarm Blue. "Sorry about that bro, I got everything now." Stretch said in a fake cheerful tone. He really just wanted the other monster to go away. Blue looked at him with a big smile before hugging him suddenly. "PAPY! YOU REMEMBER CATTY RIGHT?" He asked gesturing to the cat monster he was talking to. 

 

"Like, O.M.G. Papyrus? Is that you? I have seen you in  _ literally _ forever!" She said with her cat-like grin. Stretch tried putting his jealousy aside for her, to remember how he actually knows her. He technically knew everyone, just some more than others. He couldn't remember her.

 

"....Yea… how've… you been?" He asked awkwardly. He had no clue who she was but didn't want to be rude. She giggled. "I'm fine! Just catching up with Baby Blue here." She giggled. That struck a nerve. "...'baby blue?'..." He asked, quoting her. trying not to show irritation. Blue blushed. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT. I'm Not A Baby Bones Anymore…." He pouted. Catty giggled before sticking out her cat tongue at Blue. teasing him. "Sorry, no matter how old you get. Your always  _ Baby Blue _ to me. Bye! Enjoy your time with your brother! And good luck!" She purred happily with a wink before taking off. Stretch glared after her for a moment before going back to smiling. Blue grabbed Stretch’s hand, more eager now. Stretch chuckled at his action before teleporting again.

 

First stopping in at Doctor Undyne lab. She jumped as they appeared, right in front of her. “P-Papyrus! You sc-scared the l-l-living d-d-daylights o-o-out of m-me! What have I-I s-s-s-said about t-t-teleporting into the l-l-lab?!” She said looking upset from embarrassment. Stretch chuckled as he handed Blue the food to hold. “Sorry about that 'dyne… we just  _ popped _ in to see if you had that old picnic blanket we use to play on when we were kids.” Stretched chuckled at his own pun. Blue growled in annoyance, but choose to only cross his arms. Choosing to ignore it for now. Stretch knew he'd hear about it later. Undyne looked confused before nodding. “O-of c-c-course! Umm, I’ll b-be right b-b-back.” She said turning and running off to her storage closet. Stretch followed her, telling Blue he’ll be right back again. Blue nodded before he ran off, after her.

 

“Hey… ” He said, as he approached her. She jumped again, not realizing she was being followed. “O-Oh hey P-P-Papyrus!” She said, looking embarrassed. “D-did you find a s-s-solution to you p-problem y-yet?” She asked, in a more hush tone. So Blue couldn’t overhear them. “Not really… but so far it hasn’t been so bad, just been stuck walking around with a damn boner all day…” He confessed, knowing he could talk to Undyne about this since she was a doctor. Undyne blushed nevertheless. “I s-s-see... Just b-b-be careful n-not t-to, th-think lewd thoughts. Or d-do anything that could cause e-e-e-excitement. It will m-make the h-h-heat w-worse…” She warned him as she handing him the picnic table she just found. Stretch sighed but nodded, folding up the blanket. Truly hated this situation, before making his way back to Blue with Undyne. “H-Have you t-talked to Blue? A-about you l-little problem..?” She asked. Stretch shook his skull from side to side in response. “No… I don’t want to worry him.. Or disappoint him considering we had already made plans for tonight…” He said to her. She nodded. “I-I Un-understand…” She said as they came back into the room where Stretch left Blue. He was standing there, lost in thought as they returned. 

 

“OH! There You Guys Are.” He said, blushing slightly, notice the other two. Stretch smiled warmly at him, Undyne watched as he placed the blankets, all folded up, then taking the food back from Blue. Dr. Undyne looked from Stretch to Blue before smiling and squealing in joy. Causing the two to look over. She suddenly started pushing the two out of the lab. "Woah! Undyne! What's gotten into-" Stretch tried to speak but was cut off by the fish woman, shoving them out the door. "I fully s-s-support you t-two! You!" She paused, pointing at Stretch. "Talk to him!" She said, pointing at Blue, no longer stuttering her words. Stretch blushed, tensing up. "I so ship it!" She squealed. Stretch felt confused. He didn't understand anime lingo. He looked to Blue, who was currently a blueberry. He figured out it must be bad if Blue's embarrassed before sighing in annoyance. "Get going you two  _ Lovebirds _ !" She giggled. Stretch was about to argue with her, that she had the wrong idea. However, she had already closed the door.

 

He chuckled nervously. "That Undyne, is full of weird ideas huh?" Stretch asked. Blue didn't answer him. He seemed, currently lost in thought. "P-Papy? What Did She Mean By Talk To Me?" he finally asked. Stretch tensed up avoiding his eye lights. "O-Oh that!... I don't know... She's a weird one, that's for sure.." He chuckled again, scratching the back of his skull awkwardly. There was no way Stretch was saying anything about what Undyne ment. He can't tell Blue about the heat, he wouldn't even know what to do. Also if he tried to tell him his feelings, he'd come off creepy. Stretch then noticed Blue looked sad for a moment. "Right..." He sighed before smiling at him again as he clung on to Stretch's arm. Stretch's soul did flips before Teleporting them away to their date.

 

They stopped outside a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by echo flowers. Blue looked around them in amazement. "Wow…. This Is So Pretty…" He said happily. He pulled down Stretch's arm and gave him a small kiss on the cheekbone. Stretch blushed, as he watched Blue running around, playing with the echo flowers. Touching them, and listening to what others have said as they passed by. Stretch touched his cheek as he felt a spark of warm flow through his bones as he watched Blue. 'I don't know if I can handle this... I have to control myself, for his sake! It's just one date, then I'll fake being sick and head to bed early. I just hope I can hold out that long....' Stretch thought to himself, before setting up the blanket and food for a picnic. Suddenly, as Blue came close there was that scent again. The sent he craved so much, suddenly hugging Blue on impulse. He leaned down sniffing his scent, why did he smell so good?

 

"Uhhh... Papy? What Are You Doing?" Blue asked, tensing up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh what is Stretch to do now? tell me what you guys should think happen next. Remember comments are my fuel! Next chapter is due Augest 1st!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, instaram, and for all you game lovers, youtube, which I now live stream thee days a week! whoo hooo!!!   
> ( https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com )  
> ( https://twitter.com/blackcatt4211 )  
> ( https://www.instagram.com/blackcatt4211/ )  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLBrTCNDKjiqhrE-vSZvYeA?view_as=subscriber )
> 
> love ya guys! hope you guys will continue with me to the next one!  
> Mew :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is conficted by his jelousy but doesn't want to ruin the date because of his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Welcome to another Purrfect chapter! How is everybody 'feline' today? :3
> 
> For starter, I'm posting this early cuz I just finished and I'm super excited to see what you all think so don't be shy and tell me what you think in the comments down below. Also if you want to check out another awesome book, check out ‘ A Skele-Ton of neighbours’ ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363072/chapters/46068595 ) @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ), @KittyKatt25 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25 ) as well as myself have been working really hard on this book. So please come check out our book! 
> 
> New updates are now, every other thursday. (next is due Augest 15th) Please enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think in the comments down below. But no, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.

Stretch stiffened, letting go of Blue and pushing him away. “S-Sorry… are... you using a new calone?” He asked, hoping Blue would by it. Blue stared at him blankly before smiling. “I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD NOTICE!” He shouted excitedly. “I Found A Bottle That Fell From The Surface At The Dumb The Other Day! I Wasn’t Sure If You Would Even Like It Or Not. But I Know As Far As Date’s Go, You’re Suppose To Dress Up And Smell Nice, Right?” He asked, peering at him with hopeful eye lights. “...Yeah I like it.” Stretch said honestly. But he couldn’t help but wonder, why did Blue care if  _ he _ liked it...

 

He shrugged it off, sitting down and pulling out the take out food he got from Muffets. He had called in an hour before to place this order, special for Blue. He handed the container to Blue as he sat down. He opened it seeing it was taco’s. Muffet doesn’t actually sell these so it was great she could make it for him. Stars apperead in Blue’s eye lights. Stretch always loved seeing him so happy. “TACO’S!!!! OH PAPY THANK YOU! YOUR THE BEST!” Blue said cheerfully. 

 

Stretch opened his own take out container with fries and a burger. His usual. He didn’t care what he ate, just that he got to have this chance with Blue. Blue happily bite into his taco as Stretch dumped a bottle of honey, from the bag, all over his food. “Yuck! I Don’t Understand How You Could Eat That Stuff!” Blue gagged at Stretch’s food.  

 

“Nyeh, heh. You know me Bro I got a real…” He paused for dramatic effect. “Don’t You Dare Brother!” Blue warned. “... _ sweet  _ tooth. But it’s  _ sweet  _ of you to ask,  _ honey _ ~” Stretch joked. Blue covered his nonexistent ears in horror. “NO THAT WAS MORE HORRIBLE THAN THE LAST!” Blue complained. “You’re smiling~” Stretch teased. “I AM AND I HATE IT!” Blue shouted before stuffing food in his mouth. 

 

Stretch chuckled a bit before starting to eat his own food. “You Should Really Eat Healthier Brother…” Blue commented as he finished what was in his mouth before taking another bite. Stretch chuckled but felt warm inside that Blue always looked out for him. “ _ Naw _ , it’s not like I’ll get fat or anything.” Stretch joked. Blue grunted but sighed in defeat, finishing another bite. “What? I’m just bone’s here. I’m wasting away bro, need my grease.” He joked. Stretch could tell Blue was ignoring that joke, but he looked happy. 

 

He leaned be staring up at the underground sky. “It sure is nice tonight…” He commented. Blue looked to him and looked up to. The cave ceiling, glistening like it had stars. He smiled, leaning over and holding Stretch’s hand. Stretch tensed up but squeezed it back. “Do You Think We’ll Ever See Real Stars?” Blue asked. 

 

Stretch tensed up at his question. “Maybe one day... I’m sure of it…” Stretch said with a sad sigh. Truth is, Blue  _ has _ seen the stars. He just doesn’t remember do to the resets... One day he’ll tell Blue about them, but for now it’s best to not say anything. He’ll just get confused... “Do You Promise?” He asked, looking up at Stretch. Stretch blushed yet smiled down at him. “Of course I do…” He placed his forehead against Blues, sighing happily in content. Yet… Something still bothered him. 

 

That woman, Catty… ‘ _ Who was she? Who was she to Blue? Why did he smiled at her like that… No! It’s Blue’s business and his alone. I have no right to ask…’ _ Stretch thought to himself as he leaned back, letting go of Blue’s hand and turning his attention back to his food. Being near Blue was already driving his senses insane. 

 

He just hoped He could stay in control of himself. At least timm they get home. He ate a few more bite. Grunting softly in annoyance. “What’s wrong Brother?” Blue asked him.  _ ‘No good… I can’t get that image out of my head, she can’t have him… I don’t want her to take him away… But… he’s not even mine… Remember Stretch this is all practice for Blue, none of this is real… no matter how much I want it to be… _ ’ Stretch told himself in his mind. 

 

“Nothin bro, I’m ok.” He said, not wanting Blue to worry. “I Know You Better Than THAT Brother. You Can Tell Me. You Can Tell Me Anything!” He said cheerfully. Stretch couldn’t help but smiled down at Blue. He really liked it that he was concerned for him, made Stretch feel… special… He sighed in defeat, staring down at his food again. 

 

“I uhhh, can’t remember that Catty woman is all..” He said, which was true, he really didn’t remember. “You use to babysit her along with the other monster kids in town when I was a baby bones!” Blue said cheerfully. “Oh, so when she called you  _ baby blue _ , she meant a childhood nickname?” Stretch asked, conforming his theory.  __ Blue nodded with a smile. He took another bite of his food as Stretch felt slightly relieved.

 

_ ‘Damn, why did that bother me so much? Stupid reason really... _ ‘ Stretch thought to himself taking another bite of food. He finished it and without thinking he spoke. “Blue? What is she to you?” Stretch asked. Terrified at the fact that he spoke and for Blues response. He couldn’t even look at him as he shook in fear.

 

Blue stared at him for a moment. He looked surprised before he burst out laughing. Stretch tensed up at his outburst of laughter. “What? What’s so funny?” He asked, blushing from embarrassment. “Nothing *giggles* Sorry, no I don’t like her. I’m not even into girls.” He said before blushing and avoiding Stretch’s gaze. 

 

Stretch chuckled, “I don’t care if your gay or not, Blue. Doesn't really matter to me. Beside’s I know I’m gay myself so wouldn’t make much sense if I cared.” He chuckled again, blushing from his mini confession. He’s never told anyone he was gay, because it never came up in conversation. Blue snapped his gaze to Stretch. “Really? I Mean… I’m Just Surprised us all. “

 

“Yep. But doesn’t matter… There’s someone I like who I’ve grown close too…” Stretch blushed slightly.  _ ‘Yeah not to mention right beside me… _ ’ He added in his mind. “... Yet I don’t think he’ll ever like me more then a b-...” Stretch hesitated, Making Blue’s full attention on him. ‘ _ Shit! Quick think of something else! _ ’ 

 

“B-Best friend!” He said in a higher tone by accident. His voice almost cracking from his lie. Blue’s eye light’s widened for a moment. “I… I See…” He said, sounding sad. “It’s okay though. I mean I get to be close to him and I still get to be his… uh friend, and I don’t want to screw that up.” He confessed. Feeling weird about talking about Blue to Blue. 

 

“What’s He Like?” Blue asked with curiousness in his eye lights. “Lets see…” He started off, leaning back on his palms. “He’s... like a bright shinning star…” Stretch began, ‘ _ just try to not make it sound like Blue and it’ll be okay… _ ’ Stretch thought to himself. “What Do You Mean?” Blue asked. 

 

“Well, he’s always striths for greatness. Contsantly putting his entire soul into his passions…” Stretch said, thinking about all the time’s Blue was determind to complete his goals and not to mention his dream of becoming a royal gaurd. “Even if he know’s it’s pointless, he refuses to give up. He enjoys making other’s happy and whenever he’s around I can’t help but smile… But I can never tell him how I feel…” He said sadly. 

 

“Why Not?” Blue asked. Stretch blushed as he tensed up.  _ ‘Okay keep calm he’s just curious…’ _ Stretch calmed himself before continuing. “I know it’s one sided. He would never like me in that way…” He confessed.    

 

“THAT CRAZY!” Blue shouted, making Stretch jump. “ Sorry But I Don’t See Why Anyone  _ Wouldn’t _ Like You! You Are Funny, Kind, Reliable, And Not To Mention Romantic…. I Mean This Date Has Been The Best! I Can Tell You Put A Lot Of Effort Into It. Which Isn’t Like You But It Shows Me You At Least Care…” Blue confessed, blushing so hard he was a blueberry. 

 

Stretch stared at him in shock before chuckling and patting his head. He looked up at him, slight sadness in his eye light’s. “Thanks Blue, I know you’re just trying to cheer me up.” He said with a warm smile. They stared at each other for a moment. Blue, clenching his own hand, Looking up at Papyrus. As if he was working up the nerve to say something. Stretch focused on him as he spoke.

 

“Papy? C-Can I... K-K-Kiss you?” Blue asked. Stretch tense up.  _ ‘Okay this heat has definitely gotten to me again. I KNOW I’m hearing things now…’ _ Stretch thought to himself. “I’m sorry, what did you ask?” Stretch asked him, needing him to repeat himself. “Would It Be Okay If I K-Kissed You?” Blue asked again, scratching his cheek bone and blushing hard. Stretch’s face erupted in orange blush. ‘ _ Am I hearing things right? Did Blue really ask me to kiss him?! Ohhmigodd! Ohhmygod! _ ’ Stretch mentally panicked as he gulped the air. ‘ _ What should I do? What should I do! If I don’t he might get upset, but I would never get another chance like this. Does he really want ME to kiss him? Or does he really just want practice… I’m so confused! _ ’ Stretch mentally argued with himself, taking way longer than intended to. 

 

“Where did this come from…” Stretch asked, blushing more intense then before. Blue sighed, breaking the silence. “Don’t Worry You Don’t Have To… I Guess It Was A Dumb Idea Anyways… You Don’t Want To Kiss Me…You Just Told Me About This Amazing Monster You Like...” Blue spoke softly and with sadness and doubt in his voice. It almost broke Stretch's soul hearing them. He even noticed tears forming in Blues eye sockets. ‘ _ Oh no… I offended him! Damn it I have to do something! _ ’

 

“Sorry Brother, I Won’t Ask Again, Okay?” He said, trying to look cheer full. But Stretch could tell he was hurt. With shaking hands, Stretch grabbed a hold of Blues shoulder with one hand, as well as cupping Blue’s chin with the other. Making Blue face him. “I-I’ll do it… a-as long as you’re okay w-with it…” He said, shaking more. Blue jolted but didn’t fight him. Stretch paused, searching Blue’s eye light’s for any sign of regret or wanting him to stop. Blue just stared up at him before closing his eye sockets, leaning up as he waited for Stretch. 

  
_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh nice cliffhanger am I right? lol I REGRET NOTHING!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you guys should think will happen next. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments down below. Leave a kudos if you liked it and if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to leave them in the comments below. 
> 
> You can find me on Youtube ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLBrTCNDKjiqhrE-vSZvYeA?view_as=subscriber ), Tumblr ( https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com ) , Instagram ( https://www.instagram.com/blackcatt4211/ ) or Twitter ( https://twitter.com/blackcatt4211 ). And also check out my friend’s work @SophiatheHedgehog ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/SofiatheHedgehog ) on wattpad. As well as my other friends works @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ) and @KittyKatt25 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25 ) both amazing authors you guys should check out.  
> Thanks for so much for reading along on this adventure. I hope to see you guys in the next one. And remember COMMENTS ARE MY FULE!!!! So leave anything you like down below. Have a purrfect day every one, see you guys later. Love you guys! by :D
> 
> Mew :3


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is smut in this chapter! I marked off where it starts and ends for any innocent minds that would rather stay that way. Other wise enjoy ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with another purrfect chapter. How's everybody *feline* today? 
> 
> I'm so stoked for today, took me a while but i finished the chapter just in time! Yay 👏 I'd like to thank @Phoenixmama and @SeaRose88 for your helpful suggestions. Hopefully i filled out your request the way you guys wanted. 
> 
> New updates are now, once every month. Sorry, i just got a lot on my plate right now and need more time to work on the book. Thought it was a better idea than i hiatus lol. Next update (September 11th) Please enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think in the comments down below. But now, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> :3 Mew  

Stretch tensed up before leaning in the rest of the way. Closing his own eye sockets as their teeth clanked together. His soul hammered in his ribs as he shared his very first kiss. ‘ _ Is this really okay? He won’t think I’m bad or anything will he? _ ’

 

Suddenly, Blue had begun to cling to Stretch, swiping his tongue across Stretch’s teeth. Begging for entrance. Stretch happily complied, losing himself. His tongue was eager to meet Blue’s as they wrestle for dominance. Blue won to Stretch surprise. But he was definitely ok with it. 

 

Blue let out a small moan as Stretch deepened the kiss. Needing more. He crawled into Stretch’s lap, not breaking the kiss. Stretch let out a moan of his own, tasting Blue’s mouth as he suddenly started grinding against him. ‘ _ Holy shit! _ ’ His eye sockets shot open as he felt his bone heating up from pleasure. ‘ _ Shit… I’m gonna lose control...  _ ‘. His soul yearning to be touched as his throbbing member, waited, just below Blue. If he were to move down even the slightest he would know it’s there. 

 

They both broke the kiss, gasping for air. I line over saliva connected them for a moment. Before it broke, dripping down both their chins. Blue fully sat down in Stretch’s lap. Stretch jumped, gasping slightly. ‘ _ Fuck I’m too sensitive _ …’ Stretch thought to himself as Blue stared down and the tent in his pants. 

 

Stretch began shaking, mentally panicking. ‘ _ What do I do Now! Do I laugh it off as a joke? I highly doubt he would even believe me! Do I say fuck it and kiss him again? What if he thinks I’m weird? He’ll never talk to me again! _ ’ Questions swarmed in Stretch’s mind. Blue still stared down, looking lost in thought himself. His sweet scent surrounding Stretch. His body craved friction. 

 

Blue was so close to him. His bones felt so hot, aching for anything now. Lust clouded his mind as he bucked his hips upwards against Blues pelvis. Blue gasped in surprise, snapping Stretch out of his state.  _ ‘This is bad!’ _

 

He felt mortified he just did that to his sweet innocent little brother. Blue gazed up at him with an embarrassed look. “I-I’m so sorry!” Stretch shouted. He didn’t know what to do he was pinned. “Brother… I..” He started off, he was terrified of rejection. “It’s not what you think! I’m in heat!” He confessed. Though that wasn’t the full truth. He stared at him with a blank look. “What Do You Mean?” He asked. 

 

“I’ve been in heat all day… The friction and the kissing made it act up!” He said, panicking that Blue would find out his sick desire if he doesn’t already know… “D-Do You Need Some Help?” He asked shyly. Stretch felt shocked, freezing all actions.

 

‘ _ Did he really just ask that? No… I can't he's too innocent... _ ’ Stretch shied away. "I… can't ask you to do that…" Stretch sighed. 

 

"I'M NOT A BABY BONES ANYMORE!" He yelled, shoving Stretch so he'd be laying down fully. Blue then placed his hands on Stretch's chest. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M A KID? BUT I'M NOT A KID! I'M A MAN! JUST LIKE YOU. I URGES AND LEWD THOUGHTS JUST LIKE ANY OTHER MONSTER! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I MASTERBAIT AT NIGHT! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME HELP YOU!" He shouted before kissing Stretch again more passionately. His face bright blue as he made his little confession.

 

Stretch tensed up, staring at him with shock. Suddenly Blues hands started roaming his body. Touching him as he was getting familiar with his bones. Stretch felt lost in the kiss he started unbuttoning his shirt for Blue to have more free-range. 

 

Blue grinded against Stretch more, making him moan and squirm. Blue giggled, now looking down at him from all fours. Stretch stared up at him with lust. "Pull Down Your Pants For Me  _ Big _ Brother~" He purred.

 

**(Warning!!! Smut ahead! If you don't want to see this part, please skip this scene… otherwise… enjoy you filthy sinner 3:) lol)**

 

**Smut start**

  
  


Stretch felt himself come back a little. "B-But… I don't want you doing this because you feel obligated to…" Stretch confessed. Not wanting Blue to push himself just because he needs help. 

 

Blue frowned before unbuttoning Stretch's panted, grabbing them at the rim."I Said Pull Them Down~" He growled sexually and he yanked Stretch's pants down. Releasing Stretch's member. 

 

Blue stared in awe before giggling as he stroked it slowly. Stretch gasped in pleasure, as he looked down at Blue. 

 

Blue smirked up at him before taking his entire member in his mouth, sucking on it as he toyed with it, with his tongue. Stretch threw his head back in pleasure. "Ohhmigodd! Fuck…" 

 

Suddenly Blue stopped sucking. "Language, Big Brother." He said with a storm look. Stretch nodded, missing the warmth. Blue smirked as he toyed with Stretch, only giving him head. His tongue swelling around the tip. ' _ Is this really alright? Should I be letting him do this to me? But… it feels so go I don't wanna stop…'  _ Stretch thought as he let out a moan. 

 

Blue stopped as he looked up at Stretch. "Form a pussy for me, big brother, ~" He requested with a cute begging look. 

 

"A-a what?!" Stretch asked, completely baffled Blue requested it in such a way. 

 

"Oh come on~" Blue started crawling up, placing his hands beside Stretch's head. "you know you want to~" He purred licking his teeth. Stretch gulped before his magic responded to Blues request. Blue kissed up and down Stretch's neck as he played with Stretch's newly formed clitoris. Rubbing it in a circular motion as Stretch moaned and jolted in pleasure. 

 

Blue sat up for a moment, planting as he removed his shirt. He gazed at Stretch with longing and lust as he did so before bending down to kiss him. Then trailing sweet loving kisses down his body. Stretch panted as he watched, unsure of what Blues intentions were.

 

Blue stopped, gazing at Stretchs newly formed magic with a hungry look before gripping his thighs and tasting Stretch's womanhood. Growling like a wild animal. Stretch gripped the blanket around him. Almost screaming in pleasure. He started to fear someone would hear them.

 

He covered his mouth with his hand as he moaned into it. Blue stopped and looked up at him. "No Papy… I Wanna Hear You. Please Don't Cover That Sweet Voice Of Yours~" Blie pureed before going back to pleasuring him. Stretch couldn't help but comply. He didn't care anymore. He just never wanted this feeling to end.

 

"S-Sans it's so good!... Ahh!..." Stretch gasped as Blue slipped his tongue inside him, making him squirm more but Blue held him in place, not letting him get away. Stretch felt pressure building up, he was about to burst. "Wait! I'm gonna- Aahhhh!" Stretch almost screamed in pleasure as he came to his first climax. His legs shaking from the aftermath as Blue sat up. Licking the cum off his teeth. 

 

Stretch stares breathlessly at him. He started apologizing over and over to only be silenced by a kiss. He felt Blue licking at his teeth, wanting entrance. Stretch complied, surprised to feel Blue's eager tongue meeting his, completely dominating it. 

 

Stretch completely submit to him. Not giving any fucks anymore. The heat in his bones and scent in the air overfilled him. He couldn't take it, he wanted more. Just as he was about to beg for Blue to do anything. Touch him, please him. However, Blue had pushed two fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching him. It was a little painful but it also felt so good. He moaned into the kiss.

 

Blue chuckled into the kiss before pulling away. "Do I Make You Feel Good Big Brother?" He purred seductively. Stretch was only a morning mess. He was unable to form complete sentences. 

 

"Yes! Stars… Sans I… Ohhmigodd…" Stretch moaned. Blue smoked as he pushed a third finger in, prepping him as he stretched him out. Stretch moaned aloud as Blue began to lick at his clitoris. Stretch dropped the back of Blues head. Completely lost in lust. Blues scent surrounded him. He loved the pleasure and pain. He didn't care as long as it was him. 

 

He reached out, wrapping his arms around Blue's neck. "I need you!... Ahh!...Please!" He begged. Blue chuckled, licking up Stretch's neck as he removed his pants and fingers from inside Stretch. Stretch whined, needing more. Blue didn't make him wait long as he used his member to toy with Stretchs pussy. 

 

The wet sounds embarrassed Stretch but could only stare down at it. He was thick, Stretch thought it would break him in two if that went inside. His breath hinged, as he squeezed his eye sockets shut out of fear. He felt Blue stop before placing a tender hand on his cheekbone.

 

Stretch opened his eye sockets to see Ble starting at him lovingly. "Do You Want To Stop? I Don't Want To Hurt You Brother. So If You Truly Don't Want This.." Blue started, speaking softly.

 

"No!... I.. I'm just scared it'll h-hurt… please don't sto- ahh! Holy shit!" Stretch didn't get to finish his sentence before Blue began pushing himself in. 

 

"Shhh… It's Ok… I Got You. Your Doing Great…" Blue whispered sweet praises as he pushed in slowly. Stretch felt a little pain but it wasn't too bad. Till he felt a little painful pop, making him yelp in pain as Blue fully settled in. Stopping to let him get settled. He waited as Stretch felt the pain subsiding before nodding.

 

Blue began thrusting into him, slowly at first. Stretch moaned with every thrust. The pain came and went as he did so, but he bared threw it, knowing it will get better soon. "Papy, You're Doing So Good~ You Feel So Good Inside… So Wet And Tight, Just For Me~" Blue said seductively as he trusted. Stretch could only moan in response. 

 

The pain was soon gone and only pleasure was left. Stretch's moans became louder as Blue continued going faster. Again Stretch felt that same pressure building up. "Ahh! I-I'm so close! Don't stop!" He begged. 

 

Blue smirked and trusted deeper. "Oh don't worry big brother, this is only the beginning~" He purred in Stretch's none resistant ear. Stretch came hard on his cock. Making Blue moan in pleasure as his walls tightened around his cock. Blue never stopped thrusting, however. Stretch moaned louder as the feeling became intense. 

 

Suddenly Blue pulled out, turning him over onto his knees before thrusting harshly back in. "Oh fuck! So deep!" Stretch moaned out. 

 

Blue trusted harshly as he spoke in response. "What Did I Say About Language Papy!" Blue growled in response. Stretch moaned out apologies before cumming again. 

 

The pleasure became more and more intense by the second. Stretch had shoved his face into the blanket to muffle his screams a pleasure, however, Blue had pulled him up. "I Need To Hear Your Sweet Voice Big Brother~" He whispered as he pounded hard into Stretch as he screamed out in pleasure. 

 

Blue went on for what felt like hours, changing positions and whispering sweet nothings to Stretch. After cumming the fifth or sixth time, Stretch heat began to upside slightly, making his womanhood feel very sore. He needed a break.

 

"S-Sans... I can't take it anymore I need a- Ahh Sh- stars!" Stretch tried requesting a break but Blue had sped up, interrupting him.

 

"I'm almost done… just a bit longer…" Blue moaned out. Stretch realized then Blue has cum yet. He was pleasuring Stretch mostly. Stretch laid there, taking what Blue gave him. 

 

Finally feeling Blues cock twitch inside him, brought Stretch close to another orgasm as Blue came inside him before pulling out and collapsing beside him, panting from exhaustion. 

 

**Smut end**

 

Blue had pulled him close in a snuggle. "D-Did I Do Good?" Blue asked as he settled in. Stretch looked at him with shock before chuckled, holding him close to him. 

 

"You did amazing bro. Thank you…" he said before drifting off to sleep. He swore he heard Blue whisper something to him, he was too tired to listen. Right now he was content. 

 

The next morning, Stretch was surprised to find himself in his own bed again. He sat up, unsure his memory foggy from the sleep. "What happened last night? He asked himself. His body felt sore and his legs felt like rubber. 

 

Suddenly the memories came flowing back. Their date… and how Blue  _ helped  _ him with his heat. She mind went blank as he went pale.  _ 'What have I done?!'  _ Stretch screeched mentally.

 

It's not that he regretted anything. He felt he pushed Blue to do it.  _ 'Great job Papyrus, now we will never be able to look each other in the eye again. Come on this is not fair!' _ Stretch mentally yelled at himself as he stood up. He published when he noticed he was completely naked. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Stretch pulled the covers over him in a panic.  _ 'It's him! What do I do? What do I even say?!' _ Stretch mentally kicked himself as he tried to compose himself. He lit a smoke so Blue wouldn't want to stay long. "C-Come in!" He yelled for Blue to come in.

 

The door swung open as Blue smiled cheerfully at him. "GOOD MORNING PAPY!" He shouted, rushing over and jumping onto the bed. Stretch had to hold his smoke over his head to avoid Blue from getting burned. He blushed tensing up as Blue hugged him. 

 

Blue pulled away looking up at him. Stretch avoided his eye lights. "Hey Blue… What's up?" He asked, taking a drag, hoping Blue would go away soon… His scent still felt strong, he wasn't fully out of heat but it's definitely manageable now. He can deal with it himself. He swore, he will not drag Blue into it again. 

 

"I COME TO WAKE YOU SILLY! FOOD IS ALMOST READY! NOW GET UP AND GET DRESSED AND I'LL MEET YOU DOWNSTAIRS OKAY?" He shouted cheerfully as he jumped off him, leaving the room. 

 

Stretch stared after him, completely baffled that Blue was acting normal.  _ 'Does he… want to pretend it never happened?... Well good… I didn't want to talk about either… _ ' Stretch thought to himself as he took another puff and put out the smoke in his ashtray. A ping of pain was rising in his soul. 

 

He felt guilty for making his little brother help him. 

 

**_"I Need To Hear Your Sweet Voice Big Brother~"_ **

 

Blues seductive voice rang threw out his skull as he couldn't stop picturing Blues hands all over him.  _ 'I'm in trouble…. I need to get him out of my head! Just calm down and do what he's doing. Pretend it never happened….'  _ Even though he would rather remember, it was the best night of his life, he'll forget for Blue's sake. 

 

He got dressed and joins Blue for breakfast, unsure how he was going to handle today. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, looks like stretch still has a long was to go lol. Oh well. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you guys should think will happen next. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments down below. Leave a kudos if you liked it and if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to leave them in the comments below. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Youtube ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLBrTCNDKjiqhrE-vSZvYeA?view_as=subscriber ), Tumblr ( https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com ) , Instagram ( https://www.instagram.com/blackcatt4211/ ) or Twitter ( https://twitter.com/blackcatt4211 ). And also check out my friend’s work @SophiatheHedgehog ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/SofiatheHedgehog ) on wattpad. As well as my other friends works @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ) and @KittyKatt25 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25 ) both amazing authors you guys should check out.
> 
> Thanks for so much for reading along on this adventure. I hope to see you guys in the next one. And remember COMMENTS ARE MY FULE!!!! So leave anything you like down below. Have a purrfect day every one, see you guys later. Love you guys! by :D
> 
>  
> 
>  Mew :3 🐱


	6. Chapter 6; A peek into stretch's day (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of stretch's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am the Back Catt with another purrfect chapter. How's everybody *feline* today? 
> 
> Thankyou everyone so much for letting me get this extention. it was a great help!
> 
> I hope enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think in the comments below. But no, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mew :3 🐱

As Stretch turned the corner, to enter the kitchen, he noticed Blue rushing around the kitchen like always. Setting the table, plating the food and placing it where they usually eat. Blue even set out a honey bottle for him. “Awe. Thanks bro, really  _ sweet _ of you to set out honey for me.” He chuckled, trying to act like everything was normal. His legs began to shake as he sat down, thankfully unnoticed by Blue. 

 

“UGH! SERIOUSLY BROTHER, IT’S TOO EARLY FOR PUNS!” Blue huffed in annoyance. “Sorry bro.” Stretch chuckled, taking a sip of his honey. Making Blue cringe.  _ ‘This is weird, things are too normal…’ _ Stretch thought, sighing to himself. “WHAT’S WRONG PAPY?” Blue asked. Stretch tensed up but looked away as Blue placed some french toast in front of him. He placed his hand on Stretch’s knee in concern. 

 

**_"Oh come on~" Blue started crawling up, placing his hands beside Stretch's head. "you know you want to~" He purred licking his teeth._ **

 

Suddenly, without warning, Stretch’s magic respond to his touch from the memory of last night. Forming female parts again, under his clothes. Blues scent was so close. He wanted him to ravish Stretch in every way… But he could never ask him to do that again. “I’m fine…  _ rough _ night you know.” He chuckled, accidentally punning. He tensed up again, looked up at Blue who was now blushing. He turned away for a moment, grabbing his own food and sitting down at the table, across from Stretch. 

 

_ ‘Is he mad at me? Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything... He probably hates me now!’ _ Stretch mentally argued with himself as they ate in silence.”Was I… Too Rough?” Blue finally asked, making Stretch drop his fork. “I’M SORRY! I WAS WASN’T I! I’M SO SORRY PAPY I JUST LOST CONTROL! IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR!” Blue shouted, jumping up and slamming his hands down on the table. Surprising Stretch slightly.

 

Stretch felt confused.  _ ‘What did that mean? Does that mean we would have sex again and he wouldn’t go so roughly? …. No... come on Papyrus be reasonable… He probably mean he doesn’t want to have sex again....’ _ Stretch looked down at his food, blushing. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He chuckled nervously. Blue’s scent started getting to him again… 

 

**_Blue chuckled into the kiss before pulling away. "Do I Make You Feel Good Big Brother?" He purred seductively._ **

 

“I REALLY HOPE I DIDN’T HURT YOU BIG BROTHER.” Said with concern. Stretch felt himself becoming wetter by the second. He needed to escape. “Honestly it’s fine!” He said louder than intended to, making Blue jump. He gave Stretch a said look. “I’m sorry Blue, I’m just embarrassed is all… I’m gonna go take a shower…” Stretch said as he stood up. Blue suddenly caught his hand before he could teleport away. 

 

“Did I… Do Something Bad? I Didn’t… Force You Did I?” Blue asked him, looking down at his feet with guilt in his eye lights. “Forced me? God No! Blue, You helped me and I’m very grateful… I needed it more then anything so thank you. You are my first so I don’t know how to act around you…” Stretch confessed. Blue stared up at him blushing before giggling. “OH PAPY, YOUR SO SILLY. THAT’S EASY JUST BE YOURSELF.” He smiled warmly at him. “Too Be Honest, You Were My First Too…” He confessed. Stretch blushed tensing up. 

 

He felt guilty for a moment. “I see... “ Stretch said, unsure of what to say.  _ ‘How do I respond to that, Should I just tell him and get it over with?’ _ Stretch thought to himself. “Blue?” He said, getting his attention. Blue kept staring at him, holding his hand. 

 

“Yes Papy?” He smiled, Stretch swore he saw hearts in his eye lights. “I need to tell you something… something important…” Stretch said, hyperventilating slightly. Scared of the out come. “I’m Listening…” Blue said leaning in closer. Stretch took a deep breath. “The monster I was talking about last night…” Stretch started as he noticed Blue frowning slightly. “... Y-You need to know who I’m in love with… I mean I’m in lo-” Blue’s Eye sockets widened when suddenly their front door was kicked open. Making Stretch let go of Blue’s hands, sitting quickly as the intruder entered his home.

 

“ _ Blue, You’re Five Minutes Late For Training! Do You Know How Valuable Time Is?! _ ”Alphys came charging in before picking up Blue and tossing him over her shoulder. “WAIT, PAPY WAS GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!” Blue complained. “ _ I Don’t Care! Time Is Of The Essence! We Must Take Haste Immediately! Rrraahhhh! _ ”Alphys yelled as she charged out the door with Blue. 

 

Stretch sat there with a bored look before opening his phone and dialing a number he’s typed so many times, it’s permanently imprinted into his skull. He put the phone up to his non-existent ear. “... … Hi it’s your favorite customer!.... Yeah It happened again…. Okay… bye…” He sighed, hanging up the phone. Quickly finishing up his meal and leaving for his first job of the day.  _ ‘Sentry duty…. Yay….’ _ Stretch was not thrilled.

  
  


He decided to walk there to enjoy the beauty of the forest. He waved a friendly hello as some monsters passed by him on his way. 

 

After he was fully alone he heard a twig snap. Stretch stopped for a moment, looking around. “HOi paPYrUs!” Temmie shouted, jumped out from the bushes. Stretch gave him a blank stare before turning around and walking away. “ _ HeY I Was TaLKIng tO yOU! _ ” He hissed but Stretch just ignored him, continuing on his way.  __

 

Temmi suddenly appeared in front of him. Making Stretch tense up before groaning in annoyance. “What is it Temmi…” Stretch said in an annoyed tone. Temmi laughed in an evil tone. Giving Stretch a sinister smirk. “  _ I sAW yoU~ _ ”  He sang.  _ ‘Saw me? What’s he talking about? I don’t have time for his mind games… I’m gonna be late.’ _ Stretch thought as he felt confused. 

 

“I have no idea what your talking about.” Stretch stated in a bored tone as he continues talking past him. Temmi smirked maniacally. ' _ Oh SAns mOrE! _ " He teased. Stretch then did a sharp turn, activating his defense magic as he summoned bone attacks and aimed it at Temmi.

 

"OoooHh i'M so SCareD~” He teased once more. Stretch growled, grinding his teeth together. “oH nO! DiD TEMmi mAke YoU AnGRy~” He giggled evilly. A gust of wind blew past them as they stood in silence for a moment. 

 

“What. Do.You.Want!” Stretch growled through his teeth, ready to strike if Temmi even takes a step closer. “A  _ faVOUr _ ~” Temmi sang. Stretch narrowed his eye socket, glaring at the small monster. “What kind of favor…” He asked threw his teeth. Trying to contain his anger.

 

“In tImE~ JusT DoN’T tEll ANyonE OkaY? YoU dON’t TeLL i DOn’t teLl. SeE yA!” He giggled as he ran off into the woods. Stretch sighed before dispelling his magic and turning to continuing his path to his first job of the day.   _ 'Damn it! I was way too loud… if others find out, then Blue could be ridiculed… I don't care what happens to me. I can't let that happen! I'm going to protect Blue with my life… No matter what it takes…' _ Stretch sighed sadly.

 

He felt the burning of his remainder heat between his legs, his body craving for Blue’s manhood.  _ 'I was probably bad last night… I mean I only made him cum once… even though he made me cum multiple times… I should've done more. He probably won't have sex with me again…' _ Stretch sighed, wishing this heat was gone already. Sure it wasn't as intense. However, he still was in lust. Needing to mate. Stretch stopped in his tracks. He stared at his shoes.  _ 'I could always tell him how I feel…' _ Stretch thought before shaking his head, side to side.  _ 'What am I thinking? I can't do that! I just can't… He would never accept me. He was just helping me. End of story. He gets practice and I got the one night I always dreamed of…' _ He sighed sadly. His depression kicking in.

 

Stretch has hid his depression from everyone because no one would even believe him. He’s been stuck in an endless loop of resets. He has now way of stopping it, he seen Blue die countless times. Now for some fucked up reason. In this time line he’s in love with his own brother. Stretch sighed in frustration. Before pushing his thoughts aside. 

 

He began walking once more.  _ 'I wonder if he even wants another date… We practically had a crash course in one night. He'll definitely want to stop now.' _   Stretch let out a sigh. His heat burning more uncomfortable between his legs.  _ 'Damn this heat!' _ Stretch mentally cursed himself.

 

Finally arriving at his Sentry station, he took his usual spot.  _ 'This is gonna be a long day…' _ Stretch thought as he shifted uncomfortably. He sighed once more.

 

Stretch kept wiggling around in his seat, trying to get comfortable. His magic kept burning for release more and more till Stretch couldn't stand it. He grunted as he glanced around. He was completely alone. Stretch thought for a moment. Now would be the perfect time. " just for a little bit…" he said allowed to himself as he slipped under the counter. Getting comfortable and moving his hand down his pants.

 

**Minor smut here (masterbation warning. Skip this if you wish to keep ur innocents. If not, enjoy! Lol XD)**

 

Stretch's fingers moved between the lips of his formed, wet, womanhood. Rubbing his clitterus in a circular, counter clockwise, motion. He put his free hand to his teeth to muffled any moans that might escape. His mind started to wander back to last night. 

 

**"Papy, You're Doing So Good~ You Feel So Good Inside… So Wet And Tight, Just For Me~" Blue said seductively as he thrusted.**

 

“Oh stars… B-Blue…” He moaned into his hand as he rubbed harder. Jolting with pleasure.

 

**"Do I Make You Feel Good Big Brother?" Blue purred seductively.**

 

“Yes… Oh stars yes!” Stretch moaned into his hand more as he was getting close.

 

**“I love it when you moan for me, big brother~” Blue purred to him, thrusting into him from the side.**

 

More! P-Please... more, SSSSans…. Ahh! I need you!” Stretch moaned into his hand. His magic burning desperately for Blues touch. Stretch felt like he needed him so badly right now. Stretch the started thrusting his fingers inside his womanhood. He Moaned aloud before clasping his mouth shut, with his hand. 

 

**"No Papy… I Wanna Hear You. Please Don't Cover That Sweet Voice Of Yours~" Blue purred before going back to pleasuring him.**

 

“Oh fuck!” Stretch yelled out, coming close to exploding. 

 

**"I Said No Swearing Brother!" Blue growled in response, thrusting into him deeper as punishment.**

“I'm so close! I’m gonna-” Stretch felt himself about to cum, when of course. Just as he was about to cum he heard his younger brother calling out for him. 

 

**Smut end (I REGRET NOTHING!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed ;3 )**

 

“PAPY! PAPY! WHERE ARE YOU?” Blue called out as the sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet came closer.  _ ‘Shit! I’m so busted!’ _ Stretch thought to himself as he quickly took his hand out of his pants.  _ ‘What timing… I was so damn close! If he finds me, how the hell am I going to explain this!?’ _ Stretch thought in a panic.

 

Stretch then came up with a great idea, making his body go limp.  _ 'I know, I'll pretend I'm sleeping! If he buys it, I'll only get lectured again.' _ Stretch thought quickly as he closed his eye sockets, lightly fake snoring as he heard Blue come around from the front to the back.

 

"YOU'RE SLEEPING AGAIN?!" Stretch heard Blue shout with annoyance. "I Swear Brother,  _ Laziness _ Is In Your DNA…" Blue sighed. Stretch continued to pretend to sleep, waiting for Blue to shake him awake. He heard Blue move to squat down, but he didn't wake him. He didn't do anything. 

 

Stretch expected him to touch his shoulder, yet he didn’t. Stretch felt curious why Blue wasn't doing anything.  He didn't hear any movement but felt Blue’s presents. His scent was intoxicating.  _ 'Does he know I'm faking?' _ Stretch wondered. However, continued to fake sleep. There was a long moment of silence before he felt Blue draped something over him. Stretch realized it was a blanket that as stashed away for harsh winter winds. 

 

_ 'Why isn't he waking me?' _ Stretch thought to himself before suddenly feeling Blue warm, gloved, hand on his cheek bone. It took all of Stretch's willpower to not tense up under Boues touch. Instead he involuntarily leaned into his touch. But before Blue could do anything else, a voice roared from the distance. " _ BLUE! GET BACK HERE THIS ONCE! IT'S TIME TO INSPECT THOSE TRAPS AND PUZZLES OF YOURS! _ " Stretch heard Captain Alphys holler from a ways away.

 

"Tsk… Coming captain!" Blue said before he sighed in annoyance. He then pulled his hand away before Stretch heard him running off. Stretch let out a sigh of relief once he knew Blue was gone. He looked around at the boot prints in the snow. He could tell from the prints, Blue had left, that he had been staring at him. Stretch felt confused. He couldn't help but blush as he pulled the blanket off of himself. Folding it in a messy matter.

 

_ 'Why... did he do that?' _ Stretch wondered. He couldn't get Blues actions out of his skull.  _ 'Its almost like he was going to kiss me or something...' _ He blushed at the thought. Realizing how close he was to getting caught. "Ughhhh! I'm such an idiot!" Stretch shouted, smacking his skull right in the forehead. He sighed before taking a seat and resuming his shift. Ignoring all urges to get release.

  
  


It was quiet for the rest of his shift. No humans, thankfully. Stretch had no trust in humans anymore. Though some monster stopped to ask for directions. However, he was curious why Blue never came back to check on him. He always does.  _ 'Must've gotten held up...' _ Stretch thought, feeling a bit sad. Stretch then closed up his station and started heading off to his second job.

 

Stretch had multiple jobs to make ends meet. He understood that Blue wanted to become a royal guard more than anything in the world. However,  _ sentry duty _ is more of a volunteer job. Bills still need to be paid. 

 

He teleported to the river person, in the water lands. He paid him as he stepped on to the boat. "Tra-la-la-la-la, Hello friend! Where are we off to today?" The river person asked, cheerfully. Stretch sat down, leaning back as he got comfortable.

 

"Hot lands. Those Hot-Cats don't sell themselves." Stretch chuckled. Pulling his hood over his eye sockets as the boat pushed away from the docks. He decided to light a smoke on the way. He reached for them, pulling one out and placing it between his teeth as they made their way down the stream. 

 

*Flick* *Flick* *Flick*

 

"Come on..." Stretch groaned as he had a bit of trouble getting his lighter to stay lit long enough to light his cigarette. He gave it a few more tries before he finally got it. 

 

"Tra-la-la-la, Open your mind before you open your mouth~ Tra-la-la-la." The river person sang. Stretch tensed up before taking a puff. His eye lights slowly looked at the other as they stirred the boat. "...What uhh... do ya mean there?" He asked, trying to be calm. He didn't understand the quote but felt on guard. The river person shrugged in response. "Who knows~ Maybe the answer lies within yourself, la-la-la-la" He sang happily before not saying another word. Suddenly the boat came to a halt, making Stretch drop his smoke in the water. "Shit..." He cursed before rolling his eye lights and getting off the boat. 

 

"Have a lovely day, friend! Tra-la-la~" The river person sang as he pushed away and made his way back down the stream, in search of customers. Stretch watched with caution before continuing to his hot-cat stand. 

  
  


He made it, setting up before settling in his seat. He sat there, resting his chin in his hand as he waited for customers. Although the conversation with the river person replayed over in his skull. "Open my mind before my mouth... I don't get it..." He mumbled to himself aloud. 

 

" _ Heya Punk _ !" A familiar rough voice called out to Stretch. Snapping him from his thoughts. Stretch looked up to see Captain Alphys, approaching him. "Yo, how many?" He asked. Now sitting in an upright position. 

 

" _ Five. I Worked Up Quite An Appetite, Analyzing Your Brothers Traps _ ." She commented. Smacking her stomach before rubbing it in a circular motion, suggesting she was hungry. 

 

"I see.." Stretch commented as he started preparing her food. "...How's that going, by the way? Is my brother any closer to becoming a royal guard?" Stretch asked as he placed the hot-cats in their buns. Stretch noticed  Alphys tensed up at the question. She than glared at him. " _ You know as well as I do that this will take time... _ " She snarled slightly, looking annoyed as she avoided his eye lights. It was obvious to Stretch that she was lying. Stretch felt annoyed by this. "You know, he's been working very hard for three years now. Three years Alphys! When are you going to give him a shot? Or at least start paying him for sentry duty..." Stretch glared as he placed her food on the counter.  

 

"Alphys began to growl. " _ So this is about money? It's not my job to make sure everyone in Underswap is financially stable. _ " Alphys snapped at he. Stretch started becoming angry with the lizard woman. 

 

"No! This is about YOU leading Blue on about becoming a royal guard! You NEVER give him a damn chance! He give him all these tasks no one else wants to do and treat his training like a goddamn joke!" Stretch argued in his defense.  Alphys grinded her sharp teeth together. " _ Listen. Punk! _ " Alphys snarled, reaching over the counter, grabbing stretch by the collar of his hoodie and pulled he to her eye level with a threatening look. She had pulled him so had his pelivs bangged painfully off the edge of his stand. He winced slightly at the pain. " _ IF you don't like how I do things. FINE. But I'm telling you he needs more time! _ " She yelled in his face before releasing her grip and pushing him back.

 

Stretch knew she didn't want him joining because he seems so innocent. "Just... give him a chance. He might surprise you." Stretch pleaded. Alphys stood there for a moment as she was thinking. "..." She finally sighed, giving in after a moment of silence. " _ Fine... _ " She said with a huff. Stretch looked at her with shock, not expecting this. " _ Next try out’s is in three days. If he passes I'll CONSIDER letting him join as a low class guard. Maybe I'll even start paying him for sentry duty... _ " She negotiated with with. 

 

Stretch began to smile slightly. Knowing his brother would be ecstatic for this opportunity. " _ BUT! _ " Alphys help up her claw, stopping him from any celebratory thoughts. " _ If he fails... I get to hold him back as long as I please. NO MORE COMPLAINING OR ARGUING ABOUT IT!"  _  She growls as she stated her terms. Scooping up her food into her claws. 

 

Stretch's smile fell flat.  _ 'That could take another three YEARS! At least its something but he need A LOT of training and practice. The try out could be more brutal this year. He could get hurt... Or worse...' _ Stretch thought to himself as worry set in for his brother. He wanted his brother to complete his dream. But is this really worth the risk? ALphys huffed as she left him to his thoughts. Stretch pondered on this for the rest of his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure Stretch tell his brother the conditions?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you guys should think will happen next. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments down below. Leave a kudos if you liked it and if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to leave them in the comments below. 
> 
> You can find me on Youtube ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLBrTCNDKjiqhrE-vSZvYeA?view_as=subscriber ), Tumblr ( https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com ) , Instagram ( https://www.instagram.com/blackcatt4211/ ) or Twitter ( https://twitter.com/blackcatt4211 ). And also check out my friend’s work @SophiatheHedgehog ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/SofiatheHedgehog ) on wattpad. As well as my other friends works @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ) and @KittyKatt25 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25 ) both amazing authors you guys should check out.
> 
> Thanks for so much for reading along on this adventure. I hope to see you guys in the next one. And remember COMMENTS ARE MY FULE!!!! So leave anything you like down below. Have a purrfect day every one, see you guys later. Love you guys! by :D  
>  Mew :3 🐱

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear poor Stretch what ever shall he do? tell me what yo guys think should happen next.


End file.
